Regret Strikes
by Dynamojacks
Summary: Zuko and Katara POVs of the lightning scene- up until the point Azula shoots fire and Katara's on her way. T to be safe. (I don't know what to genre it D8)


**A/N**: Attempt at a POV from the lightning scene, both sides. Golly, the timing in this is really hard.

Characters herein are property of Mike DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.

Somewhat inspired by 'Lightning Strikes the Heart'. Well it IS the same scene, just shorter D8 I wanted to try and give it my own spin.

* * *

**Zuko**

"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

Azula's composure has long since left her, especially after taking that fall. Now's the time to strike, while she's down._ Just like she always did to me._ She hisses at me like some sort of deranged searaven. "I'll show you LIGHTNING!"

I ready my stance, about to brace her attack. I'm completely calm, unmoving. When it comes to lightning, there's one thing I have that Azula doesn't. And that will be her downfall, I know it. But as I watch her arms snaking around, I'm puzzled by something. What's with the big show Azula? If you're trying to boast, it's not working. Cut it out, and fight.

A worried voice echoes in my head. _She's playing you._

_Playing you._

As I watch her movements closely, my blood turns sickeningly cold... Azula's eyes are no longer on me. She wouldn't..

_Azula always lies._

No.. even she wouldn't lie about this. No.

NO.

A blinding flash, my heart hammers in alarm as I start racing. KATARA.

ba_-dum_  
I need to get over there.. before it hits her..

ba_-dum_  
I can see it coming.. Running out of time..

ba-_dum_  
Not going to make it.. I have to throw myself..

ba-_dum_  
I have no other choice. Stance or no stance...

_I have to save Katara no matter what._

I project off one foot into the air. Bracing myself, I stretch my arm out..

..and lightning snakes through my fingers. White-hot energy grates down my arm. I'm trying to keep it moving through my stomach and the other arm, but it's not going anywhere. My body swerves and the energy shreds into me. I'm convulsing with agony- arms clutch in towards my chest, begging with myself-_ if you can't redirect, hold this energy. Hold it with your life_. Concentrating. Grinding my teeth. Channeling this qi for all I'm worth.

It's all I can do to keep from screaming.

The impact of the floor on my back winds me, and I lose my position altogether. Slumped over, my arm limps and lightning shoots away. My chest is in the most excruciating pain, thumping with blood, surging with electricity, making me spasm and roll against my will. I'm so weak, I can't even bring myself to open my eyes. I hear Katara cry out for me as Azula attacks. I hear the insane cackling of the thing that used to be my sister. Deafening crash as attack after attack impacts the buildings around us.

All I can do is listen to the chaos around me as I'm lost to desperation.

I'm trying, trying to force my body to move but it just won't do anything. I'm useless. Utterly, _utterly useless._ I tested Azula, and she tricked me. And tried to separate us.. permanently. I should have known, _she's_ _always tricked me._ I should never have trusted her to keep to the rules of an Agni Kai. Damn it. Damn it all to Agni.

Katara .. this is all my fault. All I can do is hope upon hope that nothing happens to you. Stay alive Katara, please, _please stay alive._

I'd rather _die_ than have you pay for my mistakes again.

* * *

**Katara**

"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

I hurry into position near Zuko. He's taunting Azula- he thinks he's got the upper hand._ You're exposing yourself, Zuko._ This is no time to be playing games with her! This is Azula we're talking about..

Her screeching voice brings me to attention. "I'll show you LIGHTNING!"

Azula's beside herself with rage, and my eyes are flitting between her and Zuko. In comparison, he's very calm.. maybe he_ has_ got the upper hand. I recall the redirection technique he taught Aang, and I know. I know he can do it, but I'm still worried for him. She's bound to pull something.. I just don't know what yet.  
Why can't we figure this crazy woman out?! If this was like when she was facing Aang, she would have done it already. But her arms are still moving.. what is she doing?

Then my eyes catch hers, and my feet are frozen. _She's seen me._

STUPID KATARA.

A flash of light shoots from her with a deafening bang. I know what's happening, but I can't move...

All I can do is stare in disbelief.. stare at the pulsing light approaching me...

This is it.. this is the end. All I can do is wait...

Wait...

...WAIT!

A shadow is airborne against the light. My eyes widen in horror- Zuko. Spirits,_ he's taking it for me_. It's taking him full force- his form is all lopsided and wrong. It's over. I'm still frozen and a voice in my head is screaming blue murder- I have no spirit water, he's going to die. _He's going to die._

No..

Zuko's body hits and drags along the ground. I see lightning leave him, but he's not moving, and a violent convulsion causes him to flip over. He didn't get enough of it away.

_Please tell me it's not over.._

A groan tells me he's alive, and I yell to him. I'm running but suddenly stopped by a flash of blue light. I just want to scream at everything, at myself. Damn it all, I can't leave him! I have no choice. I have to focus on her first. I can't be distracted, though I can't stop myself from pleading- please stay alive, Zuko. Please.. _please stay alive.._

If I hadn't been spotted, none of this would ever have happened.

* * *

**AN:** Timing went a bit off in the last bit of Katara's, just a little bit. Right after that part she flips into 'facing Azula rage mode' rather than focusing on Zuko. But this is just the moment before it switches. As for 'paying for Zuko's mistakes', what do you think he means?

Anyway, I hope this is decent.


End file.
